


[podfic] (spell)bound

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: A few years ago, Momotastic challenged me to make a podfic of one of her fics. I had never listened to a podfic before. I don't even own an iPod.After much studying, this is the result.





	[podfic] (spell)bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(spell)bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897691) by [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic). 



> Oh, God, I hope I did this right!

[Download the MP3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r97e9481nk7fd1q/%2528spell%2529bound_by_Momotastic.mp3/file)


End file.
